IPod Shuffle Challenge
by lollapalozzafanatic83
Summary: Crazy hard trying to write a story that went to the songs my ipod gave me. Includes Eminem, Usher, and Drake. Read and Review!


IPod Shuffle Challenge!

Please don't judge me by the songs I listen to.

RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: _I choose Dramione, of course._

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

Let's do this!

25 to Life by Eminem

Draco tuned Pansy out as she yelled and screamed about him not paying enough attention to her.

"You act as if I'm not important! You only care about Scorpius! What about me and my needs?" she hollered. She gasped." Are you cheating on me?"

Draco stood to his feet, his face a mask of anger. "I sick of you. You're such a jealous woman. How are you jealous of our own damn son? And then you accuse me of cheating on you?" He breathed out through his nose to calm down. "I can't do this anymore. I try to give you everything you've ever wanted but instead it's not enough for you. I think we need to end this before I begin to hate you. I'll leave now to give you time to get used to it." He Accioed some clothes and walked towards the door.

"Please Draco don't leave," she said rushing after him. "I need you."

"It's too late, Pansy. I can't keep chasing you. I'm taking my life back," he replied as he walked through the door.

Love the Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rihanna

Hermione crouched into a ball, trying to stop the blows Ron's fists were delivering. This was an ongoing thing but as soon as she decided that she was leaving him, he would be better and say he would never do it again. It was like living with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

All of a sudden his fists stopped and he was leaning on her wrapping his arms around her. "'Mione, baby, I'm sorry," he said burying his face in her wild hair. She said nothing. "Please say you'll forgive me. I'll never do it again. I promise."

"Alright," she said hating herself a lot more, "I forgive you."

"Good," he said standing. "You should start dinner now." He was walking away but he looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh yeah, and if you ever try to leave me again I'll tie you to the bed and set the house on fire." He walked out the room.

Hermione sobbed into her hands.

There Goes My Baby by Usher

Draco was in Diagon Alley enjoying a cup of coffee in a little café while reading his paper when he saw the most beautiful woman walk into the alley. He put the paper down and stared openly. It had been a while since he had seen such true beauty in a woman. From her brown, curly hair that fell to her waist to the red stilettos that adorned her feet, he knew she had be a goddess of some sort. And then she turned her face and he noticed it was Hermione Granger, maybe Weasley. But he didn't care. He had to have her.

Show Me A Good Time by Drake

Hermione couldn't understand why she was in a bar, drowning her sorrows in Firewhiskey. Or why she was pouring out her feelings out to Draco Malfoy of all people. But he had been uncharacteristically charming and flirty and she being charmed was exactly what she needed. She leaned forward on her barstool to put her hand on his knee and pressed herself against as best as she could, seeing as they were both sitting.

"Show me a good time?" she whispered in his ear, feeling a rush of satisfaction when she heard him gulp. She knew she was being slutty but Ron was out of town on a business trip that she really knew was a vacation with his mistress. She didn't even expect Draco to accept.

He shocked her when he nodded his head.

Human Nature by Michael Jackson

Draco couldn't believe his luck. He-Draco Malfoy-was in a muggle hotel room with Hermione Granger-Weasley. And she wasn't there against her will. She had propositioned him. And he had accepted. He felt like he was in a drunken stupor. Now they were undressing each other, quickly trying to get to what they both wanted him for longer than her.

When they were finished, he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. He loved how her body fit against his so perfectly.

"Do you regret this?" he asked.

"Surprisingly no," she answered. He looked at her questioningly. "It was human nature."

Not Afraid by Eminem

Hermione shivered as she sat in Draco's flat with her shirt off. It was late and after another beating from Ron, she had apparated to Draco's after Ron had fell asleep. Luckily, Scorpius was sleeping and as Hermione and Ron didn't have any children she had no reason to stay home too much.

She felt Draco's hands rub the healing lotion on her back and she could hear him grinding his teeth in anger. "I don't understand why you stay with the bastard," he growled out.

"I'm afraid to leave him," she whispered.

"Well I'm not. I'm not afraid of him. I'll help you divorce him. You're not alone in this."

She sighed. "Okay," she replied.

Massive Attack by Nicki Minaj

Draco was proud of Hermione. She stayed the night with him and after dropping Scorpius off at daycare, they headed to the Ministry to file not for a divorce but an annulment. Hermione wanted her marriage to Ron seem like a bad nightmare. They even got it to go through without Ron's signature based on his abuse of Hermione.

Ron wouldn't know what hit him.

Unthinkable (I'm Ready) by Alicia Keys

When the divorce was finalized, Hermione was still living with Draco and Scorpius. She had hoped that with her being single, she and Draco would be able to take their relationship further. But it seemed that with each passing moment they drifted even further apart. Finally it came to a head.

"Draco why are you avoiding me?" she asked as she walked into his office.

He came around the desk and enveloped her in his arms. "I'm not avoiding you. I just wanted to give you time until you were ready."

"Draco," she said. "I'm ready."

No Love by Eminem featuring Lil Wayne

Hermione felt free. She was finally out of her abusive relationship with Ron and into a healthy one with Draco. She could tell Draco really loved her and she hoped that they would last.

As she walked down Diagon Alley to her new job at the bookstore, an arm grabbed her and pulled her into an alley.

"How dare you, you little bitch!" Ron said angrily. "What made you think you could leave me. I own you and I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He slapped her across the face. Her face heated and she pulled out her wand and hit him with a hex that castrated him. Ron yelled out in pain but she straightened her robes and stepped over him.

She looked over her shoulder to look at him. "What goes around comes around and you don't hurt me anymore."

Your Love by Nicki Minaj

Six Months Later

Draco stood at the aisle in a muggle tuxedo and waited for Hermione to join him. He pondered the things they went through, the things that made their relationship stronger. Next to him, a four year old stood in a miniature version of his tuxedo fidgeting around, impatient. Draco felt the same but he knew that when he finally saw Hermione, her love would surround him and make his life complete.

The End

A.N. so I'm glad it's done! The really short drabbles were the ones I didn't know what to do with but I hope it's adequate. Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you guys thought!

Lolla


End file.
